the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff of Nottingham
The Sheriff of Nottingham is the secondary antagonist of the 1973 film Robin Hood. In literature, he is the tertiary antagonist of The Curse of Maid Marian which he shares with Sir Hiss and the secondary antagonist of The Lioness and the Lion Prince. Appearance The original Sheriff was written to be a goat but the writers were over-ridden by the director who wanted to keep to traditional animal stereotypes and ordered the Sheriff to be a wolf. The final version of the Sheriff is an obese gray wolf wearing sheriff clothing with crimson shoes, a hat with a gold star badge on his clothing and a gold medallion round his neck, at least this is his final version in the original 1973 Robin Hood film. In his appearances in The Lioness and the Lion Prince and The Sheriff's Revenge, the Sheriff retains his sheriff clothing, the star badge and the medallion but he loses his hat and goes barefoot whilst in the Anthro Saga, the Sheriff's clothing is replaced by dark green trousers and a dark green Soviet style military tunic. He is also a lot thinner. . Credit to stuartstudios on deviantART.]] In The Curse of Maid Marian, the Sheriff keeps his Sheriff clothing and star badge but now has a golden cross around his neck. He keeps his hat but continues to go barefoot. His clothing also appears to have no sleeves in this story. He also changes physically because he now appears to be far less cartoonish and more grotesque and monstrous; His fingernails are claws, he no longer speaks with the Texan accent he has in Robin Hood and his teeth are fairly prominent. Literature The Curse of Maid Marian: The Sheriff returns alongside Prince John and Sir Hiss in the story The Curse of Maid Marian and it is this story where his role is a lot less prominent than it usually is. But alongside Prince John and Sir Hiss in the story, he is now less comical and more sinister. He first appears as the new head of the army and is first seen investigating the deaths of the supporters killed by Maid Marian the previous night; as he closes the investigation for the day he returns to his hideout to receive taunting letters all written in blood; whilst the Sheriff and Sir Hiss are taken by the letters, the letters do not convince Prince John who has the Sheriff thrown out of the room and all the letters thrown off the battlements. In the morning after a massacre of Prince John's more prominent supporters including Sir Hiss the Sheriff warns Prince John of the recent events and that he is the potential victim of an assassination. He also warns him to call off a festival because that is where the assassin would strike; but his warnings fall on deaf ears as Prince John refuses to listen and carries on with the festival anyway. The Sheriff is last seen informing the prince of Marian's escape and so the prince begrudgingly has him take the last of his men and prepare to engage Maid Marian armed with armor piercing arrows. As Marian prepares to do battle with them, the guards open fire on Marian stabbing her in the chest...but she is unfazed and continues to attack the last of Prince John's men. The Sheriff retreats as Marian kills the last of Prince John's men with a "Hydra arrow" and with these deaths, she gives chase. Finally, the Sheriff is called upon by Prince John as part of a new plan to kill Maid Marian and end her curse: By throwing her off the battlements. The Sheriff throws a special chain at Marian which fasten around her arms, legs and neck; with Marian in chains the Sheriff proceeds to drag Marian up to the battlements with Prince John right behind... But the shackles do not fasten around Marian's wrists and are free flowing which makes her able to kill the Sheriff. The Sheriff dies when Marian grabs a dagger and plunges it into his back causing him to drop the chains and Marian to throw his body off the battlements into the castle moat. With the Sheriff's death, the chains vanish. The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga the Sheriff is a senior member of the Animalian Junta and again goes barefoot. He is shown to be close friends with Shere Khan and like Khan has a girlfriend called Hannah who is just as cruel as he is and like Shere Khan's girlfriend Crystal Hannah also sleeps with The Sheriff. For the whole of the dictatorship The Sheriff stays at Trebdanek until the day the dictatorship falls. He hears Mechanikat's message and after hearing the message lines two members up in a line and shoots them. After thinking no one will kill him Shere Khan apologises to the Sheriff and shoots him in the back of the head, The Sheriff's body is found by the Animalian Patriotic Front. The Sheriff's girlfriend Hannah is later temporarily released from prison to pay respects to The Sheriff alongside Emily paying respects for her husband Herbert/Mechanikat and Crystal paying respects for Shere Khan Appearances * The Curse of Maid Marian Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Canon Category:Villains